Pokemon Colosseum Wes and Rui
by Harmoney-chan
Summary: Working on summary...
1. Chapter 1

DAMN YOU!

Shouted a booming voice somewhere in the darkness that Rui stood in. All around her was darkness, No light, but she could still see herself, as if she was the only light in this darkened room

Rui: Who...whose there?

Rui asked, looking around in a bit of fear.When a hand grabbed her rist, It had a firm grip on her and she couldn't get away from it, even though she couldent see whatever was holding her. Thats when Rui let out a blood curdling scream

Rui: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

----------------------------------------------------

Rui was actually laying in her Pink a blue sleeping bag tossing and turning, Moneing and groaning, well Wes was trying to make her stay still and waick her up, he was holding onto her rist when Rui's other hand came up and punched Wes right in the face

Wes: AGCH!

Wes feel onto the ground backwards and was laying on his back rubbing his face.

Umbreon and Espeon where siting over by some trees watching this, They where quiet amused.

Umbreon: Umbre Umbreon (Ouch, That looks like it hurt)

Espeon: Espeon (I concer)

Wes sat up and waited a few seconds before he started to crawl toward Rui again and when he did Rui tossed her self up and hugged him with tears falling off her face

Rui: WES PLEASE HELP ME!

Wes: What the hell!

Rui opened her eyes slowly

Rui: Wes?

Wes: ...

When Rui realized that she was hugging Wes she pushed Wes over onto his back again.

Rui: ♥WES!♥ (Big Happy Smile)

Wes: ACK! Rui!

Rui: ♥Wes!♥ (Big Happy Smile)

Wes: ACK! Rui!

Rui: ♥Wes!♥ (Big Happy Smile)

Rui looked at Wes for a few moments and then asked

Rui: Wes, whats wrong?

Wes: ahh... Rui...crushing...stomach...can't...bre...breath!

Rui looked down and saw that her knees where on Wes's stomach and pushing down hard, when Rui looked back at Wes he was turning blue

Espeon couldn't help but smirk

Umbreon: Um Umbreon? Umbreon eon Umbreon. (Should we help him? Ruis not getting off.)

Espeon: Esp Espeon Esp...eon! (Don't worry he'll be fine)

Umbreon was getting a bit worried

Umbreon: Umbreon Umbre Umbreon...breon? (Yah but, well we are his pokemon... aren't we?)

Espeon: Espeon Espeon! Espe Espeon eon Espe! (Of course we are! If he wants help he'll ask for it!)

Umbreon: Umbre... (Okay...)

Well Espeon and Umbreon where chatting Wes was trying to get Rui off his stomach.

Wes: RUI...Geh...get off!

Rui: What?

Rui asked sarcastically as she tilted her head with the big smile still on her face

Wes: Damn it... RUI GET OFF.

Finally Wes was able to push Rui off. Wes Set up

Wes: Gasp

Wes coughed and hacked trying to get hi air back

Rui: So you really couldn't breath?

Wes: Damn you Rui,cough YES!

Rui: Hey, no need to yell, I get the message! (Big Happy Smile)

Wes: I sure hope so

Wes said as he stood up

Wes: Come on Espeon,Umbreon, lets go get something to eat!

Wes started to walk off with Espeon and Umbreon

Rui: Hey wait up Wes

Rui gets up and runs after Wes

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes and Rui sat eating breakfast at the Moltres Diner, well all the pokemon eat there Pokemon food.

Rui: Wes, I had a nightmare last night.

Wes: Yah, so?

Rui: Can I talk to you about it?

Wes: Yah sure whatever

Rui: Well I was in this... Blah blah blah blah

Wes wasn't listening cuz he was thinking about the dream he had.

In the dream he was standing by a tall yellow skyscraper

Then it blew up and body flew out from the top. Wes couled't make out who it was

when he heard a voice

Wes?

Weees?

WES!

Wes: Huh, What?

Rui: Are you listening to me Wes!

Wes: Oh! Yah!

Rui: Then what was I saying?

Wes: Something about your nightmare?

Rui: You weren't listening were you!

Wes: well... It was such an interesting dream, why don't you tell me agin?

Rui: Oh... Okay, well I was in this dark room and...

Then Rui and Wes heard a voice crying for help

Help me! Someone, Please

Wes: Whats that?

Rui: Hm?

Wes and Rui looked out the window to see if they could spot the one calling for help, when the door flung open and a girl with long dark blue hair ran into the diner, She had deep dark green eyes.

Her eyes looked around the room and they spotted Umbreon and Espeon eating, and her eyes widened and she started to run towards Wes

Girl: Please help me.

The girl Hugs Wes tightly

Wes: WTF!

Rui: NO! Get off him!

Rui jumps on Wes and hugs him as well.

Wes: Hey you two, Get off me Damn it!

Girl: Please mister you have to help me.

Umbreon: Umbreon! (looks like Wes is getting attacked again)

Espeon: Espeon Espe Espeon (Yah, By girls!)

Wes: What the Hell is going on!

The girl let go of Wes and stood there looking at him with her big Green eyes. Rui was holding onto Wes's arm still

Wes: So, whats going on!

Girl: I'll tell you...

Rui: YOUR HERE FOR MY MAN!

Wes: DAMN IT RUI!

Girl: ... But not here

The girl took Wes's hand and helped him up from his chair, Rui hooked herself onto Wes's arm as she returned all the pokemon to there pokeballs ecsaped for Umbreon and Espeon wich fallowed them.

Wes,Rui and the girl where in a back alley

Wes: So First, whats your name?

Girl: I am Amy.

Rui: MY names cuter right Wes!

Wes: Wha...what? Rui just shut up and listen!

Rui: Okay (Big happy smile)

Amy: Who is this?

Amy pointed to Rui

Wes: Who, her?

Amy: Yes.

Wes: Uh... I don't know!

Rui: WEEEEEES!

Wes grabes Rei's arm and takes her behind a bilding

Rui: Wes, What the...!

Wes: Rui, Calm down. I'm worried you'll get in the way well I talk to This girl.

Rui: Why do you say that?

Wes: Its just the way you are, sometimes.

Rui: Oh, Okay Wes.

Wes: Now heres what I won't you to do! Go to the place where we camped out last night, Set everything up and wait there, i should be back before dark!

Rui: But Wes, That leaves me wide open for being kidnapped again!

Wes: Thats why, I'm lending you Espeon!

Rui: And Plusle!

Wes: Sigh And Plusle

Wes hands Plusle's pokeball to Rui and tells Espeon to go with her.

Rui: See you tonight

Rui kisses Wes on the cheek, Wes blushes Little as Rui ran off with Espeon.

Wes: Okay Umbreon Lets go check on...

When Wes turned around to face Umbreon, Umbreon was gone.

Wes's eyes widened

Wes: Umbreon!

Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, He spun around and saw Amy.

Wes: Amy! Have you seen Umbre...!

Amy: Why this?

Amy Pointed to an Umbreon

Wes: Oh, He just moved.

Wes said in relief

Amy: So, wheres that girl?

Wes: Oh... I sent her away.

Amy: Good, she was annoying!

Wes: Uh... I guess... SO whats going on that you need me?

Amy: Uh, Oh right! come with me

Amy turns around and starts to walk off, Wes fallows but the Umbreon just stands still. Wes turns his head.

Wes: Umbreon? are you comeing?

Amy: Umbreon, come.

and when Amy said that Umbreon came and fallowed them. That was when Wes started to get suspicious of Amy.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rui was sit at the camp site waiting for Wes as she watched the sun set.

Rui: He should be back by now...

Then Rui heard a voice

What are you doing out here?

Rui spun around to see a boy that looked about the same age as her with short black hair and beautiful dark purple eyes.

Rui:Who are you?

Boy: I am Kin.

Rui: Hello Kin.

Espeon wasn't to sure about this guy.

Kin: So, whats a girl like you doing here so late in the evening?

Rui: Waiting for my friend.

Kin: Why isn't that friend here now?

Rui: He's helping another girl.

Kin: Or is he have sex with her?

Rui got very mad by that comment

Rui: You son of a...!

Rui then punched Kin in the stomach

Rui: ...BITCH!

When Rui opened her eyes Kin wasn't where her fist was

Kin: You missed

Rui spun around and saw him leaning against a tree.

Kin: And I was only joking about your boy friend, If he really loves you he would never do that.

Rui: I KNOW WES! and he would never to anything like that!

Kin: Like I said, I was joking.

Rui: Well it wasn't very funny!

Kin: Whens he supposed to be back?

Rui: Before dark.

Kin: Seems pretty dark to me!

Rui looked up at the sky and saw the moon was up and full.

Rui: Whoa, that was fast!

Kin: Miss, why don't you come with me?

Rui: Cuz, I'm waiting for Wes!

Kin: Come on now miss.

Kin grabes Rui's arm and tugged it

Rui: NO

Espeon: Espeon! (LET HER GO!)

Espeon was ready to attack at any moment when something paralyzed it

Rui: Oh no Espeon!

Kin walked deeper into the forest with Rui

Rui: SOMEONE HELP!


	2. Chapter 2

Kin and Rui were walking threw the dark forest Rui was trying to pull away

Kin: Stop pulling little lady.

Rui: Let go of...

Then Rui heard a noise like something hitting a tree, when she looked back at Kin her arm was released and Kin was on the ground by a tree.

Rui thought for a second and figured out that Kin must have hit the tree because the forest was so dark and he was looking at her. Rui turned around with a big smile gave a wave with the back of her hand and ran back to the camp

Rui: Espeon are you okay!

Espeon Was very irritated giving Rui the "Do I look okay!" look.

Rui: uh... Sorry, I remember now you were paralyzed!

Rui ran over to small purse and opened it up.

Rui: Lets see, where that paralyze heal!

Rui searched through the purse till she took out a small yellow spray can and sprayed it on Espeon.

Espeon was then able to move again and rubbed against Rui.

Hey girl!

Rui looked and saw that Kin was coming back

Rui: For gods sake, doesn't he give up?

Rui stood up and grabbed her purse and ran the other way, Espeon fallowed.

Kin: Get back here miss!

Kin started to run after them

Rui: Crap,Crap,Crap! Running, Running,Running!

Espeon: Espeon? Espe Espeon! (Why don't we fight him? That what I'm here for!)

Rui: What what is it Espeon?

Espeon: sigh Espeon Espe Espeon... (sigh Thats right she doesn't understand me...)

Rui: We can talk later, now we need to run!

Rui:Crap,Crap,Crap! Running, Running,Running! (Rui likes chanting this when she's running from danger with or without Wes)

--------------------------------------------------

Wes and Amy were walking down the street.

Wes: Hey Amy!

Amy: yes?

Wes: Damn it, we've been working for a really god damn time now, where are we going!

Amy: Somewhere...

Wes: UGGG, WHERE!

Wes was getting very irritated. Then Umbreon stoped.

Wes: Umbreon come on!

Umbreon just stood there

Amy: Maybe it doesn't like you anymore.

Wes: NO WAY! I've raised Umbreon ever since it was an egg!

Amy: Uh-huh.

Amy just started to walk off

Wes: I'm not going to just let Umbreon stay here alone!

Amy stopped and turned around

Wes: What do you won't from me?

Amy: Lets just say, I want to fight with you.

Wes: I see now, That whole damsel in distress act was just to get me off gard.

Amy: Yes, very good. Now lets begin the pokemon battle.

Amy turned her eyes to Umbreon and called for him, Umbreon came to her without hesitation.

Wes: What the? Umbreon...?

Amy: ...Is mine now!

Wes: What?

Amy: Thats right, now let out your first Pokemon! I choose MY Umbreon!

Wes: Umbreon... How...? Why...?

Amy: Now who will you call on?

Wes looked at his belt and saw he only had three pokemon

Wes: Thats right, I Only have three cuz I gave Plusle and Espeon to Rui and shes got... Umbreon.

Wes thought as he looked at his pokeballs.Then he took one out of his belt

Wes: Fine, I choose Hariyama! (Thought: Fighting types are good against dark types!)

--------------------------------------------------------

Rui and Espeon where finally in the city, they were by a building panting from all the running

Rui: I think pant We pant Lost him!

Espeon: Espeon Espe Esp Espeon! (Don't let your gard down!)

Rui: But we have to find Wes, I'm worried something bad may have happened to him!

Espeon: Espeon Espeon! (And Umbreon!)

Rui put her hand on her hip and felt a ball on her belt she looked down and saw there was a pokeball on her belt.

Rui: Right Plusle!

With a smile Rui took the ball off her belt and threw it

Rui: Plusle Go!

Espeon: ESPE Espeon! (NO not that little brat!)

Plusle came out of its pokeball and gave its battle cry.

Rui: Hi Plusle

Plusle: Plusle Plusle! (Hi there Rui!)

Rui: Listen Plusle I need you to look around the city for Wes.

Plusle: Plusle! (Alone!)

Rui: He's missing and I'm worried, Me and Espeon are going to go this way and you go that way, If you find Wes Call out to me with your loud voice.

Plusle took a deep breath

Rui: No, no, Don't do it now do it if you find Wes!

Plusle: Plus. (Oh.)

Plusle nodded and then ran of.

Rui:We better go too Espeon!

Espeon: Espe! (Right!)

-------------------------------------------

Plusle Ran around looking and looking, but no luck, Wes was nowhere to be found, finally Plusle stoped to rest.

Then Plusle heard a voice shout "Confuse Ray!". Plusle stood up and started to run towards the sound of a Pokemon Battle.

Plusle peeked around the corner of another building and saw Wes and Amy fighting, and for some reason Wes wasn't attacking.

Plusle: Plusle Plusle! (Oh my, This dose not look good!) Plus! (Need to get Rui!)

Plusle started to run to the closest tall building it could find.

And where mite you be going?

A voice asked, Plusle spun around and saw Kin.

Plusle: Plusle! (Oh Crud!)

Kin: Come here, I know your that girls pokemon friend

Plusle: Plusle Plusle! (Oh no what do I do!)

Plusle turned the other way and started to shout with is loud voice

Plusle: PLUSLE! (RUI!)

---------------------------------------------

Rui: Did you hear that?

Espeon: Espe! (Yes) Espeon! (It sounded like the brat!)

Rui: Lets go!

Rui and Espeon ran in the direction Plusle's cry was coming from

-------------------------------------------------

Kin grabbed Plusle and covered its mouth, Plusle struggled trying to get free but Kin's grip was too strong for little Plusle.

Plusle then used the attack spark

Kin:OW!

Kin let go for just enough time for Plusle to start running away.

Kin: Damn it...

Plusle cryed for Rui and Espeon then heard a voice it sounded like... Rui's!

Rui: Plusle!

Plusle: Plusle Plusle! (Rui! I found Wes!)

Rui came around a building with Espeon and saw Plusle

Rui: Plusle where is he!

Plusle: Plusle Plusle! (Over there!)

Plusle Started to run back to where she saw Wes. As Rui,Espeon and Plusle turned the corner thay saw Wes and Amy still doing the Pokemon Battle and Hariyama was losing.

Rui: What the? Whats Wes doing, He's not attacking!

Rui started to run over to Wes

Rui: Wes!

Wes dint answer, It was as if he was frozen.

Rui: Wes, What are you doing!

Wes: Rui?

Rui: What are you doing?

Wes: I can't fight my own pokemon

Rui almost burst out laughing when she heard Wes say that.

Rui: Thats not Umbreon!

Wes: What?

Amy: Oh Crap, The girl! (I thought I asked Kin to take care of her!)

Rui: Its a Shadow Pokemon!

Wes: WHAT!

Wes grabbed Rui's shoulders and started to shake her.

Wes: WHAT ARE YO TALKING ABOUT!

Rui: Thats...Not...Your...Umbreon!

Rui said as Wes shoke her

Amy: So you found me out!

Wes stoped and looked at Amy so did Rui, Amy had her hand on the Shadow Umbreon.

Amy: But, We will be back for you Wes!

Wes: We?

Amy turend her back on Wes and Rui

Amy: Yes, Me,Kin and mother will always be trying to kill you Wes.

Rui: What are you talking about!

Espeon: Espeon Espeon! (And wheres Umbreon)

Amy: Goodbye.

And as she said that Amy dissaperd with the Shadow Umbreon.

Rui: Oh dear...

Wes: Ah shit!

Rui: What?

Wes: I forgot to snag that Shadow Umbreon!

Rui: But we need to find your Umbreon!

Plusle looked around and saw some red and white ball

Plusle: Plusle! (Oh joy!)

Plusle walked over to the ball and picked it up, It was a pokeball!

Plusle pushed the button and it opend and Umbreon came out!

Rui: Hey look!

Rui pointed to Umbreon.Wes spun around and saw his Umbreon.

Wes: Is that my Umbreon?

Wes looked and Rui

Rui Nodded.

Umbreon: UMBREON UMBREON! (I HATE POKEBALLS!)

Espeon laughing

Espeon: Espeon Espe! (Yah thats my Umbreon!)

Rui: Oh-oh!

Wes: What now!

Rui: Its so late! We need to go back to camp!

Wes: Oh, is that all?

Rui: LETS GO!

With that Rui garbed Wes's arm and tugged hit

Wes: AH!

Rui,Espeon,Plusle,Umbreon and Wes ran off back to the camp


End file.
